


Of Wings and Sirens

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Pirate!Jim Kirk, Siren!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: The RMS Enterprise gets an... unusual passenger.





	Of Wings and Sirens

 The creaking wood was a constant companion in the brig of the mighty ship.

 You sat on the floor of the jail cell, carving little drawings into the floor with a small dagger you made sure to hide whenever the guard decided to walk past. It had been two days since the incident and you missed the feel of water on her skin, the sound of waves crashing all around you. You were starting to wonder if the captain had forgotten about you.

 Three more days passed. The lack of stimulation was starting to make you antsy. You paced back and forth, not even stopping when the guard came in with a meager meal. It wasn’t until that night - or afternoon, you weren’t entirely sure anymore - when different officer came into the brig. You froze in the midst of your pacing, trying to hear what words the officer was exchanging with the guard, but they were too quiet, even for your hearing.

 A few minutes later, she heard two pairs of footsteps walking toward your cell. You all but dived onto the cot, sprawling out on your back in an attempt to make it look like you hadn’t been eavesdropping. Or trying to, anyway.

 The footsteps stopped just outside your cell door. There was a clanging as whoever was out there unlocked the door. Your wings twitched against your back as you forced yourself not to sit up as the heavy wooden door swung open. The first mate - his name was Spock, wasn’t it? - stepped inside, looking much cleaner than the last time she saw him. His ebony wings were folded neatly against his back, almost blocking the guard in the doorway from your sight. Almost

 “Hello, Commander!” You greeted him as joyfully as you could. “I trust your day has been well so far?”

 The first mate ignored your words and took a step toward the cot. “The captain wants to see you,” was all he said. It was then that you noticed the handcuffs dangling from his fingers. You threw away the first thought that came to mind and sat up instead.

 “Oh, alright,” You said.

 You took your time standing up and stretching before you put your hands behind your back and allowed yourself to be shackled. As Commander Spock lead your out way the cell, you glanced at the guard and said, “Much obliged for lettin’ me stay in your place of refuge,  _ cupcake _ .”

 To his credit, he didn’t react.

 You didn’t speak again once the two of you were out of the brig, nor did Spock. People stepped of your paths as you walked past. None of them so much as blinked an eye at your scantily dressed form. The commander lead you up three decks above the brig, to an elaborately carved door. He knocked once, but instead of waiting for an answer, he opened the door and guided you into what looked like a study. There were bookshelves covering every wall except for the across the room, which held a porthole window.

 Just in front of that wall was a desk and sitting in behind it was a very familiar face.

 “I brought the prisoner up, Captain,” He said.

 A wicked grin curved your lips. “Why, hello, Captain Kirk!” You said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

 Captain James T. Kirk looked at you, his blue eyes scanning you up and down before he glanced at his first mate. “Thank you, Mr. Spock. Return to your post,” He said quietly. Commander Spock left without a word.

 “Thank you for the escort!” You called out as he walked out. As soon as the door swung shut, you turned to him. “He could use lighten up a bit, I reckon.”

 Captain Kirk didn’t dignify that with an answer. He stood up from his seat and walked around the desk. “What government are you working for?” He asked.

 You tilted her head in confusion. “Government?” Then you realized what he meant. “Oh no, no. I’m not a spy,” You said quickly.

 “Then why have you been following us?” He asked, crossing his arms.

 “Because I didn’t have anything else to do.” You shrugged, stretching your wings out behind you.

 “For three days?”

 “Despite what the stories might say, life as a siren tends to be pretty boring when ships aren’t around.”

 He tried to hide his surprise, but his wings - with blue feathers the same shade as yours - flared out, giving him away.

 You laughed at that. “What, didn’t think sirens were real, did you?”

 He glared at you. “No, I just didn’t think that the soulmate principle applied to them as well,” He said defensively. “Or that one would be so cocky.”

 It was your turn to glare. “You know, I would love to insult you, but I am afraid I can’t do as well as nature did,” You shot back.

 You stared at each other, neither of you daring to say a word.

 After what felt like hours, but only a handful of minutes, he sighed and gave in. “What do we do now?”

 “Well, it looks like I’m stuck with you.”


End file.
